


rain will make the flowers grow

by corinneftw



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, oops I wrote a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneftw/pseuds/corinneftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark died on a Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain will make the flowers grow

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Les Mis a little bit too much. Inspired by "A Little Fall of Rain."
> 
> My first fic (ever - oops I wrote) and un-beta'd, so every mistake is mine. Every. Single. One.
> 
> Comments/feedback gladly welcomed, no matter how terrible.
> 
> I don't own the characters, song, etc etc.

Tony Stark died on a Thursday.

Tony Stark died in Steve Rogers’s arms on a rainy Thursday morning. As irrational as it was, Steve didn’t think he’d ever completely forgive Thor for the fact that Thursday was named after him.

Tony Stark did not die in a blaze of glory, as he would have wanted. Instead, he was killed by a mugger. The man didn’t even know who he was mugging, which Tony would have found particularly insulting if Steve had chosen to tell him. All the man knew was that Tony had an expensive-looking watch and a phone that would be worth a lot if he sold it. Not that he ever got the chance to. Steve burst out of the coffee shop as soon as he heard the shots and the man only made it half a block. Steve extracted as much information as quickly as he could, but by the time he got back to Tony, he had bled out significantly.

Tony Stark died of three bullets to the stomach. The EMTs didn’t make it in time. Steve was surprised by how quickly Tony bled. He was not surprised by Tony’s horrible, tasteless jokes about the lack of explosions or by Tony’s easy acceptance of the reality of the situation. The most surprisingly unsurprising thing, however, was that Tony used the last of his strength, his last breath, to tell Steve that he loved him. Tony, Steve thought, was the only person who would actually be able to pull off something that clichéd.

Tony Stark died knowing he was loved, knowing that he got seven years of marriage and, before that, five years of friendship with Steve Rogers. That, they both knew, was more than many people got in their lifetimes.

Steve Rogers no longer likes the rain.


End file.
